


Ocean's Embrace

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mer!Lorenzo, Pirates, merfolk, tall ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Andrew had always known that one day he would become one with the ocean.But all the legends are true.





	Ocean's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

_Ship’s Log HMS New York, Captain Alexander Lightwood_

_After giving chase for two days, the New York engaged the Demonblood in high winds and rough seas. We landed two broadsides before the Demonblood was boarded. The pirates were executed, bar Valentine and his son, who will receive proper justice. We mourn the loss of 5 crewmen:_

_Birkenhead, J._   
_ Gladstone, M._   
_ Underhill, A._   
_ Wedgewood, E._   
_ Winterbourne, M._

_May their souls rest in peace._

Andrew had always known that one day he would become one with the ocean. That day had finally come. He would have preferred a quicker, cleaner death, though. From what he knew, drowning was horribly slow and gruesome.

_“Captain!” Herondale screamed across the aft deck through the howling wind. “Shall we turn about?”_

_“No!” Lightwood yelled at his first mate. “Take the wheel, Herondale! Keep her steady!”_

_“Aye, Captain!”_

_A wave crashed into the ship’s starboard railing. The captain barked orders, Herondale held the spokes with gritted teeth, and the sailors manned cannons and climbed the rigging to give more canvas. The New York leaned into the wind with billowing sails._

_Andrew was tightening the ropes of the inner jib when the cannonball hit the bow sprit, and he was flung overboard by the blast and swallowed by the hungry waves._

Murky twilight enveloped him; unable find his way back to the surface without sunlight he might as well let go and let the darkness claim him. But then he saw the shimmer of gold, far ahead. Using his last strength Andrew headed for that spot of light.

It wasn’t sunlight.

The legends were true.

A handsome face with dark eyes, framed by black hair billowing around it, the skin covered in golden scales, glowing softly and warmly.

Andrew’s lungs were screaming, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. A hand touched the side of his face as the beautiful golden creature moved closer.

The last of his precious air escaped in a burst of silvery bubbles, but as his final breath sucked cold brine into his lungs, everything vanished in golden warmth.

* * *

He sits on the warm rock, the surf washing around his tail fin, and he realises he can’t remember any more how it feels to have legs. It bothers him less than he would have been able to imagine. Andrew always knew he would be one with the ocean one day. But he had not been able to imagine it would be like this.

He wrenches his eyes away from the tall ship heading for the coastline. Another journey coming to an end.

Captain Lightwood and the New York are blessed by the ocean, they say. Ever since he brought the monster Valentine to justice, the seas calm before her, her water never runs foul, and she always brings her people safely ashore.

Andrew pushes himself up and slides down the rock, into the water that envelopes him like home. He sinks into the embrace of arms covered in golden scales, and smiles.


End file.
